


Tower Visit

by bigsoup



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, LMAO, Oral, Shitty Cock Wizard, Smut, can be interpreted as a reader insert, consentual, jsut real simple stuff here tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 01:46:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15159719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigsoup/pseuds/bigsoup
Summary: Gudako finds herself needing to escape from her temporary home of Chaldea.Tired of acting like someone she isn't she seeks a cold drink and a warm body but accidentally shifts herself to the Fuyuki singularity instead.Luckily for her the Worlds Greatest Magus takes her to his home for the evening she's needed





	Tower Visit

Gudako was fed up. She loved her servants dearly but maintaining the pretense that she was indeed the kind and stupid human master was utterly exhausting. She needed a break and that break manifested itself in her temporary departure from Chaleda through rayshift. She didn’t know where she was going and she didn’t care.

Armed with only a knife she immediately took down to two weak skeletons that lunged at her. Fuyuki, the burning city. She breathed in the ashe deeply, welcoming the change from the perfectly monitored and maintained air in Chaleda. She walked as she used too, long confident strides and a strike ready swing in her hips. Nothing else jumped out at her, as if the entire area itself were holding its breath in the presence of a threat. Gudako was well aware that she was not that threat...yet.

As she rounded a crumbling business building she recognized the source of malice and quickly hid behind still-smoldering rubble. Solomon stood in surveillance of the fallen city just ahead of her. His white hair blew towards her and then sharply away as the wind picked up. Gudako pressed herself harder into her hiding spot and ducked down hopeful he wouldn’t turn around in response to the climates change. The wind died down and the sound of footsteps fading from the area followed. Gudako carefully poked her head up as if a nervous meerkat. A flash of white from the corner of her eye notified her that Solomon had exited to her left.

Gudako popped her knuckles as she thought, to follow or to flee her sworn overpowered as fuck enemy. She bit her lip. This could be a chance for important intel- and some much needed anger relief. But being dead would suck and if she annoys him too much he will kill her. 

Giving herself an assured nod, Gudako lifted her head and began to creep towards the left. Resolved that her personal frustration ranked higher than her life. She didn’t get far before she spotted the stupidly curved shoes of a fearsome man infront of her. Comically, she moved her eyes up his heavily clothes body and rested her gaze on his lilac eyes. She glared and stood with her shoulders squared. Solomon's expression remained bored and neutral as he pulled her forward in an iron grip. His other hand moved to her face, holding a single strand of sunset orange hair. Now, he smirked.

“It is unwise to spy from downwind, little bird.”

Gudako looked him up and down again, scowling. “You’re...not solomon.” The man who held her hand laughed.

“By the rain in camelot, no!” Then he grew painfully serious, his eyes narrowing as he grabs her other hand and pulls her closer. Her nose twitches at the scent of flowers and rain. “Wait...Gudako are you saying you don’t remember me?” He is genuinely distressed.

She shrugs. “No. Saw white hair and stupid shoes and thought you were Solodick.” Her eyes are half lidded but narrowed as she watched his expression shift from mild worry to shock and hurt.

His hands squeeze hers as he exclaims. “My Gods! Surely you must-- I saved you greatly in your quest! In America, before the mad dog had silence your efforts for good I had heroically rescued you and your party!”

Gudako rolled her eyes. “Don’t know don’t care. Too tired to think or be polite. Know anywhere in this hellhole where I can get a drink and a fuck? Because that’s all I really care about right now.” She was already pulling away from him and turning around to leave. Find some busted bar, steal something strong and sleep in a pile of warm ash before returning home. Sounded great, the kind of messy familiar thing she used to do before she had to save humanity. 

The man walked with her. “Wait, a what now?” He chuckles. “You are in search of a warm drink and warmer bed in a place such a this?” 

“Yeah.”

“Why on earth would a first rate mage, bestowed with servants of great taste in drink and excellent skill in bed, come HERE?” He was amused and concerned in equal parts.

Gudako simply scoffs and continues her march but the wizard follows behind her heedless of her desire to leave him.

“Perhaps my dear, I may supply you what you seek.” She barely glances at him and doesn’t slow.

“Gonna need more details than that.”

He chuckles smooth as honey and moves in front of Gudako, a wave of pink flowers blowing between them on an unfelt wind. She waves them away.

“Ok you know what? None of this romantic bullshit. I’m looking for a warm body to get rough with that isn’t going to kill me or assume I’m in love. Can you provide?”

His hazy lavender eyes grow dark and focused as he smiles and offers her his hand. “Certainly, sweetness.” 

Gudako makes a face is disgust and ignores his hand. In the back of her mind she finds his exaggerated sultry flirting amusing but she doesn’t dare admit to that. “Off to a terrible start. What's your name and what are you?”

He loses his confidence and frowns. “You seriously forgot me??? The beautiful sexy magus who helped you?” His voice in whiny as he sighs. “My name is Merlin, the world's greates-”

“Kay, cool let's go. You got rubbers and booze right?” Gudako grabs onto his hand and meets his eyes. He is deflated and exasperated but nods anyway. They are whisked away on warm winds and pink petals. When Gudako opens her eyes again she’s in a lavish room. Large, spacious with many windows looking out to nothing but sky. Flowers bloom everywhere, swarming under the mans feet, crawling the walls, dangling from the ceiling and even making house on the silken lain bed in the center of the room. 

“Bit clean for my tastes…”

Gudako’s mouth talks to keep from hanging open in awe. The tower holds Chaleda color scheme of clean white, however the air is cold and stirring here. She feels her skin begin to prickle and her breath catches in her throat at the unexpected tug on her hand. Ahead of her, Merlin is leading her to the bed with one hand and undressing himself with the other. He turns his head and smiles at her. 

“Shall we drink or bed first?”

“Drink, it’s been a long fucking day.” She offers him a wary smile, a real one. The kind she used to give back when she didn’t have to hold back her personality and cynical nature. Merlin blinked in surprise and gave her hand a brief squeeze. 

“I see then sit Love and I shall prepare us drinks to light our bellies and soothe our nerves.”

Gudako throws herself onto the bed, sinking into the plush mattress. It seems to suck her in, begging her to remain still. She gladly accepts and lifts only her head and shoulders to observe her companion. Merlin chuckles, waving his hands to beacon silver cups and wine laden glasses into existence. 

“How strong is the wine?”

He gives her an understanding smile.

“Another time beginning Mage, I do not wish to make love to a drunken woman. It does not spell ease on my conscience.” His voice becomes thicker as he mentions their planned activity, his grip on the glass tightens.

Gudako accepts the cup that is offered to her and takes a deep gulp of the wine. Sweet and refreshing, imperfection given the slight sour note that finished it. She nodded at him in thanks and watched as he too took a sip and continued to strip.

Merlin was entirely naked by the time Gudako had finished her glass. She watched as he sat by her and pivoted his body to be above hers. His hands were splayed out on the bed on either side of her head and his legs trapping her thighs. Gudako looks up at him expectantly when he gazes at her with a soft smile. He makes no more movement.

“Merlin?” As soon as his name leaves her lips he lets out the tiniest gasp of excitement. “Are you alright?” He nods.

“Little mage, will you allow me to make the more involved love with you? Rather than, as you put it, ‘a fuck’?” As he says this he leans down to rest on his forearms and nuzzle into her neck. His breath is a warm contrast to the cold air and Gudako feels herself wiggle the tiniest bit. She nods.

“Ye-” Before she can continue Merlin moans deeply against her neck and uses his mouth to leave trails of marks and slime across her flesh. He shifts to use his hands, leaving his hips and near erection to rest on her thighs. His hands maneuver around her body, carefully but excitedly pulling off her uniform. She hisses at the exposure of chilling air onto her bare skin and Merlin coos into her ear.

“Haven’t a care Love, I shall ensure you’re quite too warm in a bit.” He kisses her jaw and resumes his marks on her collarbone. She moves so that he can remove her skirt and then his hands on on her chest. He deftly removes her bra and tosses it over his shoulders to grab at her bare breasts. His hands are frigid and Gudako gasps at the contact. Her now hardened nipples are rolled and pulled under Merlin's fingers and he pushes his palms into her supple flesh. Gudako rubs her legs together and closes her eyes. Her arms raise to wrap around Merlin’s shoulders pushing through his hair to rest on his warm skin. She is breathing hard as he moves down, his mouth mapping her chest while his hands slip off her skirt and tights. 

His mouth sucks on her nipple and one hand rubs her thigh while to other presses her pussy through her panties. Gudako flinches and gasps at the sudden contact and nearly shudders when Merlin bites and moans into her breast. His thumb glides around the cotton, feeling for her entrance and clit. Once the former is found he pushes on it firmly. Gudako arches her back and grips onto Merlins hair, releasing a small moan. Pleased with her actions Merlin removes his mouth from her nipple with a pop and in the same smooth motion removes her panties and opens her legs. Gudako’s eyes fly open and her face goes red.

“Ah- Merlin-” He groans in longing.”- you don’t have to do thaAT-”

Her voice rises and cuts off into a cry of pleasure. Merlin had his mouth on her pussy, his tongue gliding across her entrance and clit. He slipped a finger into her, lightly caressing the sensitive and rough part of her warm walls. His tongue lapped relentlessly and roughly against her clit, occasionally holding it ever so slightly in his teeth. 

“It took me quite a bit of mana to meet you...I am going to use your body to replenish myself- I believe you’ll agree with that?”

Gudako wanted to raise and buck her hips but his arm pinned her down. When his tongue finally joined his finger and slid into her, Gudako rakes her fingers along his scalp and pulls his face against her pussy with a deep moan. Merlin groans happily and adds in another finger, eating her out with feverence. He no longer held her down as his free hand moved up to squeeze her breast. She rolled her hips with his tongue, panting and moaning under her breath. She quickly came and pulled Merlin up before he could lick her clean. He let out a soft growl in protest but occupied himself with kissing and nipping at her chest. Gudako was breathing hard and rubbed his scalp with her shaking fingers. He wiggled against her, his erection poking into her thigh and warm body pressing into hers. He slowly worked his way up until he was hovering over her eye to eye. Gudako had caught her breath while he continued to breath heavily above her. She barely whispered his name and his mouth was on hers, hungry and begging. He moaned and parted when she drew him closer and rubbed his dick with her thighs. Merlin rested his head against her neck, panting heavily.

“Ready?” His voice was thick and needy.

“Yes, Merlin.” He whined against her skin and slid into her pussy. Gudako moaned low in her throat and moved her hands down his back to pull them up in teasing scratches. He shuddered and moaned, bucking against her. Slowly he entered her and then paused, waiting for her to adjust.

Gudako moaned in encouragement. His cock was smooth and thick, not astonishingly long but fitting in her snugly. Merlin sucked on her neck and held onto her hips so tightly his knuckles popped as he firmly pumped in and out of her.

His rhythm was forcibly consistent and smooth, the occasional rough thrust and grind of his hips betrayed his desires. Gudako leaned up to pull his body flush against hers, his thrusts coming to a halt as her legs locked around his hips and forced his cock to rest fully inside her. Merlin moaned needily against her neck, grinding his hips harshly against hers.

“Gudako, Gudako- fuck-” He leaned up to kiss her sloppily. His tongue dipping into her mouth and his lips pulling on hers. Into her mouth he muttered pleas. Gudako raised her hands to cup his cheek while she gently nipped at his lip.

“Merlin, Merlin, don’t hold back.”

He groaned and jerked away from her to slam his cock right back in. Nails digging into her flesh, her head buried in his neck and her hands clutching to his back for dear life. 

His pace was uneven and jittery, torn between grinding himself into her and pulling in and out as fast as he could muster. His voice came out in whines and pants but they would be interrupted by the heedy moans and encouragement.

Gudako had cum twice by the time Merlin showed signs of his final hurrah. She was a sweaty mess that clung to the sheets of the bed- as their bodies were to slick- and panted heavily. Her fourth orgasm of the evening was approaching when Merlin began chanting.

“Such warm sublime beauty-” His lavender eyes looked at her with wonder and admiration as he thrust into her slow and deep. One hand holding her butt the other one of her bouncing breasts. “Do you know of your own divine beauty? The radiance that shines from you ask you gasp and pant? Scream for me, I beg of you scream for me. Call my name, praise me with your ambrosia lips.” 

A firm thrust, a spurt of hot cum inside of her, and the rough pinching of her clit made her do just that. Gudako arched her back and screamed, moaning his name and yelling it like it was her newfound god.

Merlin whined as he came, his body trembling over hers as he muttered ancient profanities. 

The two panted and held each other loosely, Merlin still groping Gudako’s chest and Gudako rubbing his shoulder absentmindedly. Merlin finally flipped onto his back and lay next to her, drawing a blanket around himself and pulling Gudako into his self made cocoon. The position was a loose spoon, Gudako felt she was there not because Merlin craved more human contact but because he was too chivalrous to allow her to grow cold.

She sighed in content, her body flushed from fun and not near death.

“Thank you, Merlin. You have no idea how much I needed that…”

He hums and places a chaste kiss on the back of her neck.

“When shall I return you to your room in Chaldea?”

“Eh...now...now is good.” Gudako wiggled away from him and began to pick up and put on her clothes.

“Ah, I was not fierce enough to leave you sore and exhausted?”

Gudako tossed him a grin.

“Hardly, I have a lot of experience old man. I’d be happy to prove it to you some other time.”

**Author's Note:**

> https://gudaho.tumblr.com/
> 
> ^^^^^^^^^^^fgo tumblr


End file.
